1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disposable diapers for animals, such as pets.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical disposable diaper for animals includes an inner permeable sheet made of non woven fabric, an outer waterproof sheet made of synthetic resin and absorbent located between the inner and outer sheets.
The diaper has a hole having predetermined size and shape at a location corresponding to the tail of the animal for allowing the animal's tail to pass through. At the peripheral part of the hole, the opening between the outer and inner sheets is closed by, for example, adhesive tape so that the absorbent does not come out of the hole.
As described above, the hole of the prior art diaper has predetermined shape and size. Therefore, when applied to an animal having a large tail, the tail cannot pass through the tail hole. Further, the fixed shape and size of the hole has the drawbacks described below.
Diapers for animals are generally used in two ways. One is to receive both solid and fluid body waste of an animal. The other is to receive only fluid waste of the animal.
When a diaper is used to receive both solid and fluid waste, the prior art diaper cannot be applied on an animal having no tail. This is because the tail hole is very likely to allow solid waste to escape and may permit fluid waste to leak out. Further, when the prior art diaper is applied on an animal having a small tail, the clearance between the tail and the hole tends to be too large. This causes the same problem as the case of animals having no tail. That is, the clearance may allow solid and fluid waste to escape.
The prior art diaper also has drawbacks when used for receiving only fluid waste of animals. If the diaper is applied on an animal having a large tail, it is difficult for the tail to pass through the hole. Even if the tail passes through the hole, there is little clearance between the tail and the periphery of the hole. This prevents the animal from excreting solid waste to the outside.
In addition, as described above, adhesive tape needs to be applied to the periphery of the hole to hold the absorbent between the inner and outer sheets. This complicates the manufacturing of the diaper thereby rasing the manufacturing cost.